Disney's Movie Magic Kingdom
List of Venues Hollywood Studios Kingdom is seperated into two parts much like EPCOT. Hollywood Studios and Pixar Studios. Hollywood Studios 'Hollywoodland' Attractions Journey Into The Twilight Zone 'FP '- At the north corner of Hollywoodland is the deserted "Truman Studios", which created many classic films in the golden age of hollywood. Now, guests enter this supposedly haunted movie studio on a daring escape from the Twilight Zone.'' 4 minutes, 2 minute pre-show.'' Walt Disney Studios: Art of Animation *''Drawn to Animation - Starring Olaf, this 3D film teaches viewers the difficulties and achievements in animation making. 12 minutes.'' *''Character Meet & Greets - See various disney characters in different themed environments.'' The Great Movie Ride - Enter a faithful recreation of Grauman's Chinese Theater on a classic journey through film history. 20 minutes. Cinemagic! - Become a VIP guest at "Disney Movie Awards". However, when a clumsy man becomes the host of the show, the awards ceremony becomes a chaotic chase across classic films! 15 minutes. Restaurants Hollywood Brown Derby- Eat in Hollywood's most famous dining establishment. Table service. Mama Melrose's Italiano Restaurant - This italian restaurant pays tribute to classic Italian mafia films. Table service. 50's Prime Time Cafe- Step in time to the 1950's where various interesting characters join you eating. Table service. Shops Keystone's Clothiers- Clothing shop inspired by 1930's movie industry. The Hollywood Emporium - Classic memorabilia of film. This large gift shop sells all the items you want. Off The Page - Disney goods inside a large film roll. 'Muppet Studios' Attractions Muppet Vision 3D - Join Kermit and his Muppet friends on a tour through Muppet 3D Labs. 12 minutes. The Great Muppet Movie Ride - A hilarious tour through the behind-the-scenes of classic films- muppet style. 10 minutes. Honeydew Laboratories - See Beaker become the unfortunate subject of various lab experiments on this hilarious dark ride. 5 minutes Restaurants Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor - Pizza place owned by Gonzo. Shops Muppet Vaults - Muppets goods. The Muppet Studios Prop Place - Exit of Muppet Movie Ride. 'MARVEL Avengers Universe: Stark Expo' Attractions Stark Expo - Join Iron Man on a battle to save Stark Expo. '''FP' ''Iron Man Technology - With the latest technology, become Iron Man, and meet the man himself. The Spectacular Adventures of Spider-Man : Stark Industries presents to you a new form of technology to become an Avenger. Become Spider-Man and swing across New York City! '''FP' ''X-Men: Battle of Future-Past : Travel to an alternate dimension, enter Charles Xavier's school for mutants, and see the amazing Cerebro chamber. This is an adventure unlike anything you have ever experienced. '''FP' ''Restaurants Howard Stark's Diner of Tomorrow - Retro-Futuristic 50's diner. Shops Stark Industries Showcase - Iron Man goods Spider-Man: The Newest Avenger Store - Celebrating Spider-Man. 'Maroon Studios' Attractions Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin - Help Roger Rabbit escape the evil Toon Patrol! Baby Herman's Runaway Buggies - Take a wild ride thru Maroon Studios. Maroon Studios Vault -Take a wondorous journey through the many cartoons of Maroon Studios. Restaurants Ink and Paint Club at Maroon Studios - Elegnant dining. Jessica Rabbit's Studio Cart - Popcorn and hot dogs. Shops Gag & Dime at Maroon Studios - Exit of Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Toon Gallery - Roger Rabbit goods and cartoon goods. 'Sunset Boulevard' Attractions Gangster Alley '''FP'' - Stop the mob organization from ruiling the streets of Hollywood. Follow Detective Barnaby's squad, aboard vintage cars armed with tommy guns and shoot away! ''Dorothy's Flight Above Oz '''FP -Take a hot air balloon dark ride adventure above Oz and back.'' Aladdin: The Musical Spectacular - A broadway style show of "Aladdin" Restaurants Fairfax Fare - Organic food. Counter-service Kansas' Ranch - Country food. Shops Barnaby Detective Offices Depot - Exit of Gangster Alley. Mafia and Police goods. The Emerald Store - Wizard of Oz goods. '' Burbank Store - Shop.'' 'G-Force Records' Attractions G-Force Sound Rush '''FP' - A thrilling roller coaster ride with onboard music from the 60's to the 21st century.'' Philharmonic Suite River - A boat ride through Disney's best music scenes. The Beatles: Revolution Coaster '''FP' - Outdoor coaster with Beatles music.'' Shops G-Force Record Shop - CD shop. Exit of Rock'n Roller Coaster. 'Star Wars Outpost' Attractions Flight of the Millenium Falcon - Engage on a secret mission aboard the Millenium Falcon! Using fully working joysticks and turret guns, the journey has never felt so real! - Your mission takes place as you take control of both the ship itself and the gun. Wherever you visit depends on your assigned mission. You can either end up at: The Battle of Hoth, Jakku, Endor, Death Star, and more!! Star Wars: Battle Escape - Join Rey, Finn and Poe Dameron on a mission to defeat the First Order, including Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma and Supreme Leader Snoke. This is a ride like no other.... Teedo's Lungabeast Express - Tour Takodana and make stops aboard an animatronic Lungabeast or Bantha. Restaurants Veadu Club - Upscale diner owned by the Huttese gangsters. Outpost Cantina - Counter-service dining/bar hosting live-shows of various famous intergalactic bands such as the Max Rebo band. Resistance Hangar - Table service dining. Shops Teedo's Trading Post - Exit of "Flight of the Millenium Falcon". Purchase goods from the desert planet of Jakku, or other "Force Awakens" goods. Kanata Market - Large market selling Star Wars goods. First Order Military Surplus - First Order, Darth Vader and other Sith goods. Pixar Studios 'Pixar Studios Esplanade' Attractions The Pixar Story - Inside the pixar ball. See how Pixar was made and how it rose to fame. Restaurants Andre's - Table service full course restaurant. Geri's Corner - Hot dogs. Counter service. For the Birds - Deserts with Bird theming. Shops Lasseter and Unkrich - Pixar emporium. 'Toy Story Playland' 'Attractions' Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin- Spin around Slinky Dog's courtyard. RC Racer -Speed through Andy's Yard. Green Army Men Parachute Drop - Train yourself on the army men's parachutes. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters - Help Star command defeat the evil emperor Zurg! Little Green Men Planet Rescue - Mad mouse coaster. Help the Little Green Men save a planet! Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls '''FP '- Help Jessie and Stinky Pete. This log flume ride features cool animatronics!'' Toy Story Midway Mania! '''FP' - Shoot 4D targets in this brisky moving carnival tram ride.'' The Flying Hamm - Glide above Toyville Trolley Park hosted by Hamm! A short coaster for kids. Sid's Screamatorium - A spooky ghost train ride through Sid's toy collection. Rex's Carnival Corral - Carnival games. Mr.Potatohead's Playtime Revue - Daily shows with Mr.Potatohead. Jessie's Critter Round Up - Merry Go Round featuring cute critters. 'Restaurants' Hey Howdy Take Away - Counter service country food. Toyville Trolley Treats - Wagon popcorn. Pizza Planet - Tasty pizza in an otherworldly Space-themed food court. 'Shops' Andy's Toybox - Toy Story goods. Store Command - Exit of Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters. The Prospector's Mine O' Goodies - Exit of Cowboy Falls. Mrs.Potatohead's Boardwalk Mercantile - Toy Story Mania goods. 'Nemo's Big Blue World' Big Blue World(Indoor Section) Attractions The Big Blue World - Educational dark ride through the sea, Angler Fish Race - Board Angler Fishes and spin round like crazy! Jumpin Jellyfish - Go up and down on Jellyfish. Bruce's Sub Tank - Explore a sunk submarine; home of Bruce. Turtle Talk with Crush - Talk to Crush the sea turtle and tell him things about what the "human dudes" like to do for fun. Crush's Coaster '''FP' -Take a spinning coaster ride through the EAC!'' Nigel's Flight - Take a suspended coaster ride above the Australian Harbors. Restaurants The Tank Gang Hideout - Counter service food. Cooper's Beachhouse - Counter service beach food. Shops Jacques' Souvenior Shop - Finding Nemo goods. Bubbles' Treasure Chest - Finding nemo goods. William's Boatyard - Finding Nemo goods. 'Monstropolis' Monstropolis East Attractions Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek! '''FP' ''-Join Mike, Sulley and Boo's hide and go seek game! Door Floor Coaster '''FP '- Take a tour of Monsters Inc's door floor!'' Shops Monsters, Inc. Company Store - Exit of Ride and Go Seek! Downtown Monstropolis Attractions Monstropolis Tours - Take a taxi ride through Monstropolis. MU Scare Simulator - Test your scare skills! Monstropolis Comedy Club Laugh Floor - A funny comedy show starring Mike Wazowski Restaurants Harry Hausen's - Table service oriental food. Ooey & Gooey's Cafe - Counter service cafe food. George's Burgers - Monsters Inc themed fast food. Shops Tony's Market- Monsters Inc goods Monstermart - Monsters Inc supermarket parody 'Metroville' Attractions The Incredible Adventure '''FP '- Help Metroville from the evil Underminer!'' Omnidroid Spin!! - Spin around on Omnidroid arms. Dont worry, this one is programmed as "good".... Adventure is UP There! '''FP '-Soar up above on a perilous adventure with Carl and Russell to save Kevin the bird.'' Russell's Adventure Trail - Kids playground area hosted by Russell. Restaurants Incredibles Diner - Counter service food. Presto's Magical Restaurant - Table service food. Shops Edna Mode's Superhero Equipment - Incredible Adventure exit. Incredibles gift. Paradise Falls Mercantile - UP Goods. La Luna - Pixar themed goods. 'Pixar Studios Backlot' La Place De Remy Attractions Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity '''FP '- Help Remy create his best dish, while escaping from Skinner on this 3-D wild ride!'' Restaurants Gusteau's - Table service French food. Bistrot Chef Remy - Counter service French food. Shops Chez Marianne Souveniors of Paris - Exit of Ratatouille. Ratatouille themed gifts. Emeryville Campus Attractions WALL-E: Voyage From Earth to Space to Axiom '''FP' - Glide through the galaxy with WALL-E and EVE.'' Pixar Studios Backlot Tour - See how Pixar comes to life in this 3-D attraction hosted by a host of Pixar characters. Restaurants PIXAR Backlot Express - Counter service food. Fenton's Ice Cream - Ice Cream. Shops PIXAR Central - Pixar themed goods. 'a bug's land' Attractions Flight Above Ant Island - Fly above Ant Island with Flik as host. P.T. Flea's Amazing Circus - See Circus Bugs host their shows. Animatronic theater show. it's tough to be a bug! - Creepy-crawly in your face 3D Adventure. Heimlich's Chew Chew Train - Adventure through snack boxes and other confections with Heimlich. Tuck and Roll's Drive-Em Buggies - Go aboard Tuck and Roll and bump into each other! Restaurants Atta's Fruit and Vegetables - Eat the food the ants brought up for Hopper! Counter service Shops Manny's Mysterious Souveniors - Bug's Life goods. 'Radiator Springs' Attractions Radiator Springs Racers '''FP '- Race through beautiful Ornament Valley.'' Radiator Springs Junior Racers - Race on go-karts through Ornament Valley. This ride is for kids. Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - Spin around and dance on baby tractors. Luigi's Flying Tires - Float on tires and have a wild ride! Restaurants Flo's V8 Cafe - Table service TV dinner. Cozy Cone Motel - Counter service bites. Filmore's Taste-In - Fruit stand. Radiator Springs Drive-In - Drive-In movie theater restaurant. Table service. Shops Ramone's Paint Shop- Cars goods. Radiator Springs Curios - Cars goods. Parades Pixar Play Parade - Check out what would be the ultimate dream playground with your Pixar Pals Summer Overlays Woody's Cowboy Falls SOAKED - The Lucky Nugget mountain's dam burst! That means more water! Halloween Overlays Journey Into the Twilight Zone Omega - Enter the Twilight Zone..... the queue becomes a Haunted House. The Twilight Zone: The Black Guitar - Rock'n Roller Coaster overlay....terrifying new story and experience. The Twilight Zone: It's a Wonderful Life - Maroon Studios Vault overlay...starring Anthony Fremont and his horde of sentient cartoons. Toy Story Mania (Halloween Overlay) - New games! Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek! (Halloween Overlay) - New Decorations, new monsters! Christmas Overlays Toy Story Mania! (christmas overlay) - new games! Disney's Key To The World The Key to the World program features ride reservations using bands. Similar to MyMagic and Fastpass +, there is a guaranteed entry to attractions by using this program. Guests may reserve attractions per 30 minutes. Tier 1 (Select up to 8 rides per day) Attack of Godzilla Gangster Alley Dorothy's Flight Above Oz Rock'n Roller Coaster Toy Story Mania! Crush's Coaster Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek! Door Floor Coaster Adventure is UP There! WALL-E: Voyage from Earth to Space to Axiom Radiator Springs Racers Tier 2 (Select up to 18 rides per day) Journey Into the Twilight Zone The Great Movie Ride Honeydew Laboratories The Great Muppet Movie Ride Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Baby Herman's Runaway Buggies Maroon Studios Vault Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular! (Guaranteed seats) RC Racer Green Army Men Parachute Drop Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Little Green Men Planet Rescue Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls Sid's Screamatorium The Big Blue World Angler Fish Race The Incredible Adventure Omnidroid Spin! Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity Radiator Springs Junior Racers Tier 3 (Unlimited entries) Cinemagic! Muppet Vision 3D Steamboat Willie Animagic! NY Autopia Philharmonic Suite River Music Riders Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin Jessie's Critter Roundup The Flying Hamm Nigel's Flight Monstropolis Comedy Club Laugh Floor Monstropolis Tours Pixar Studios Backlot Tour Flight Above Ant Island it's tough to be a bug! Mater's Junkyard Jamboree Luigi's Flying Tires Attractions Journey Into The Twilight Zone Story: At the end of Hollywoodland stands the now deserted "Truman Studios". This legendary movie studio was once home to many classic movies that helped spread the name of Hollywood. However, during the 30's, the Great Depression has affected the movie industry, thus closing down the studio. 10 years later, a mysterious fire partially destroyed the studio, engulfing most of the remaining film reels. Now, the studio is the so-called "Graveyard of Lost Films". The "Graveyard" tone struck however, when surrounding residents saw mysterious sightings. A crowd of 1930's partygoers, a ghastly apparition filming a movie, and many more. Now, guests enter Truman Studios to uncover the mystery of the ghosts and to discover the curse of the "lost film". X-Men : Battle of Future Past The Spectacular Adventure of Spider-Man Story: Set after the events of "Spider-Man Homecoming", Spider-Man has become a famous figure, his popularity the likes of being an Avenger. Inside the famous Avengers Tower, Tony Stark has developed a "Tour of New York" aboard vehicles that are capable of swinging like Spider-Man. Now, guests can tour the famous Avengers Tower and tour New York from the very top of the tower. However, the notorious Vulture is at it again, threatening to destroy the Avengers Tower for good. As guests swing over Manhattan, Queens, Hells Kitchen, Harlem and other New York landmarks, they join on a quest to defeat the Vulture along with Spider-Man and Iron Man. Restaurants Shops Trivia Background Information Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks